Five Nights (BLEACH STYLE!)
by WatchTheSkyBleed
Summary: So, random idea popped into my head, so why not share it? This is Five nights at freddy's/Bleach, but there is no crossover category for this yet, so for now it'll have to go here xD but anyway, contain's the Bleach characters Ichigo, Grimmjow, Rukia, Orihimie, Ulquiorra, and the odd voice appearance from our lovely Gin! Purely written for fun, I do not own Bleach D:
1. Chapter 1

Rubbing his sore head, Ichigo pulls himself up into a sitting position.

Where the fuck is he?

Has he been kidnapped?

The room he is currently in is as good as pitch black, so pushing himself to his wobbly feet, he starts to fumble around for a light switch.

As his hands trace the cold wall, his feet collide with something on the tiled ground.

The 'something' growls and Ichigo hears the something, or rather now the someone, shuffling around in front of him.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE FUCKING GOING MAN!"

Ichigo blanches at the familiar rough voice.

"G-Grimmjow?"

A huff sounds from within the darkness.

"Shit, of all things I gotta wake up in a pitch black room with you. Where's the fucking light switch?"

"I don't know, I've been trying to feel around for it."

As Ichigo begins to feel around again, being careful now to avoid Grimmjow, the lights overheard suddenly flicker on, and Ichigo squints his eyes shut to avoid going blind.

When he opens them, he finds Rukia standing a few feet away, her fingers on the light switch attached to the brick wall.

"Really, Ichigo?"

Ichigo growls.

"What? I can't see in the damn dark can I?"

It's only then that Ichigo notices there are two more figures with them in the room, both of them still unconscious on the ground, but he recognises both of them.

Rushing over, he pushes the unconscious girl's hair out of her face.

"Orihime, wake up!"

Grimmjow leans back against one of the walls, scratching at the bone mask on his jaw.

"I betcha this is Aizen's doing."

Ichigo frowns, glancing over at the espada.

"Huh, why would he knock us all out and put us in this room? That makes no sense."

"You got a better idea, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo decides to ignore him now, just as Orihime starts to stir below him. Her lidded eyes stare up at him.

"Ichigo? What's going on?"

Ichigo does his best to help her to her feet.

"I don't know yet, seems like we all got knocked out and shoved into this room. Where are we anyway?"

Rukia shifts over to a monitor station at the front of the room, fiddling with various switches, her eyes flickering to the fuzzy monitors.

"I can't be sure, but it seems like some kind of control room?"

Orihime notices the still unconscious male on the ground and kneels down next to him.

"Ulquiorra too? Is he alright?"

Grimmjow rolls his eyes.

"Can we just think of a way to get the hell out of here, this is boring as shit."

"Not gonna happen, Grimmy!"

They all stop and turn towards the monitor system, finding the source of the sing songy voice coming from a nearby speaker system.

Ichigo races over to where Rukia is stood, tapping on the speaker.

"Wait, _Gin_? What the hell is going on?"

A manic chuckle sounds from the other end.

"Ohh, don't cha know Ichigo?"

"Why would I be asking you if I did, dammit!"

"Sheesh, don't get yaself so wound up, ya are gonna want a clear head for this game."

Rukia roughly shoves Ichigo out of the way.

"Game?"

"Oh yes. See the monitors? Ya got to keep watching um, all the way to six am. If ya don't, ya won't know where they all are."

"Where who is?"

"The animatronics, of course! Ya might wanna keep an eyes on the doors too, cause if they get in, they're gonna kill ya!"

Grimmjow strides over and starts to toy with the labelled buttons and switches on the board.

The door to the room slides open, the corridor outside dark and ominous.

"Psh, big deal. Somethin get's in, I'll rip it's head off."

"Ah ah ah, Grimmy. Ya aren't allowed to use your powers in here I'm afraid, Aizen said so."

Rukia grimaces.

"Our spiritual pressure is being suppressed."

"Yep, so ya better get playin hadn't ya!"

Ichigo scowls and slaps the speaker.

"YOU HAVEN'T EVEN EXPLAINED THE RULES PROPERLY!"

"Ohh, I didn't? Oh well, I'm sure ya can figure it out together!"

"GIN!"

"TOODLES!"

Ichigo shakes the speaker.

"OI DON'T YOU DARE CUT THIS OFF!"

No answer comes from the other end.

"SON OF A BITCH!"

Rukia slaps Ichigo across the face, and his hands drop from the speaker.

"You need to calm down, if Gin's right, we need to figure this out before we get ourselves killed. What time is it?"

Grimmjow taps on one of the monitors.

"Midnight exactly."

Rukia nods, smoothing down her clothes.

"Time to start playing then."

* * *

 **Short I know, but this is only meant to be an intro, the fun and games are starting in the next chapter! This just randomly came to me as an idea, so I thought why not? I'm purely writing this for a bit of fun, so I hope whoever reads this can get some fun out of it too :3 thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, just a few quick notes.**

 **I managed to get some free time, so I wanted to finish this off as best I could and upload it.**

 **I added Italic to when Gin is speaking through the speaker now, to make it a little bit clearer for you guys.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy this fun little chapter!**

* * *

Ulquiorra slowly brushes himself down, now fully concious, feeling a flicker of irritation as Orihime quietly stares up at him.

"Why are you staring at me, woman?"

With a gasp, Orihime quickly looks down at the flooring instead.

"Sorry, I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

Ulquiorra stares over at Grimmjow and Ichigo, who are currently arguing over the switches lining the board.

"Where are we?"

"It seems like some kind of game Aizen has set up, they're trying to figure it out now."

"Seems more like they are squabbling like children," Ulquiorra states.

Huffing loudly, Ichigo shoves Grimmjow roughly.

"STOP PRESSING THE DAMN DOOR SWITCHES GRIMMJOW!"

Grimmjow snarls and returns the shove.

"FUCK YOU KUROSAKI, YOU'RE NOT THE FUCKING BOSS OF ME!"

Grimmjow slams his hand down on the door switch, which once again slams closed. Ichigo smacks his hand away and presses the switch, opening the doors up again.

Having had well enough of this childishness, Rukia sneaks up behind both of them, smacking them both hard upside the head.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP BEHAVING LIKE UTTER MORONS! CAN'T YOU SEE YOU'RE DRAINING THE BATTERY?"

Both now groaning and rubbing their heads, they turn towards where Rukia is pointing, at one of the monitor screens. Next to a green battery signal is the number 90%.

Curious, Ichigo taps it.

"What happens when it runs out?"

Rukia shrugs.

"Do we really want to find out? It's definitely not going to be puppies and kittens."

"You mean like those weird ass rabbits you keep drawing?"

 _ **SMACK!**_

"AH!"

"Serves you right, leave my drawings out of this!"

Grimmjow frowns down at one of the monitors.

"Uh, I think one of those things has moved."

Ichigo's eyes nearly pop out of his head.

"What the hell do you mean?"

"The one that looks like some weird ass bunny, it's not in line with the others any more."

Ichigo rushes over to the monitor.

"Well, it's gotta be somewhere, check the other cameras."

"Thought you told me not to touch the switches."

"STOP BEING A SMARTASS GRIMMJOW!"

Grimmjow rolls his eyes, but starts flicking through the cameras. Ulquiorra and Orihime come closer, and Ulquiorra reaches out a pale finger and taps on the screen.

"There is one in there."

They all lean in for a closer look.

Indeed, out in the area labelled as 'backstage', is the missing bunny creature.

Scratching at his head, Grimmjow frowns deeply.

"I didn't even see that fucker move."

Ulquiorra sighs.

"Do you have to keep using such foul language?"

Grimmjow smirks cockily back at him.

"Why, am I offending your delicate ears?"

Ulquiorra doesn't both replying, his eyes focusing back on the monitors.

Focused now, Ichigo switches through the camera's, browsing to the hallways near to their room labelled 'you'.

The corridors either side are dark and still deserted, much to everyone's relief.

The camera's flicker to a room called 'pirate cove', with a small sign saying 'out of order'. Ichigo doesn't know why, but a feeling of dread washes over him as he stares at the slightly open curtains.

Battery life is now on 89%.

So far, so good.

Ichigo turns back, looking at Orihime, who is keeping to herself, her eyes trained on the floor.

He wanders over to her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, you okay?"

She whimpers, nodding furiously.

"Oh yes, I'm fine, honest!"

Ichigo doesn't believe her one bit, but chooses to not press her on it.

After all, they have a lot more pressing shit going on right now.

Grimmjow grunts, tapping away at the buttons.

"Shit, it's gone again!"

Rushing back over, Ichigo pushes Grimmjow out the way.

"That's it, I'm taking over watching the monitors, you're obviously shit at it."

"HEY WATCH IT YOU LITTLE PUNK!"

Ichigo reaches over and turns on the left door light, and right there, staring at them in utter silence...

 **the purple bunny.**

Orihime lets out a deafening scream, covering her eyes, and it's a good job Rukia reacts quickly, slamming the door shut with the button.

Ichigo can only stare dumbly at the shut door.

"What..."

With a hiss, Rukia punches him roughly in the arm.

"FOOL! If I hadn't pressed the button it would have gotten in!"

"I..."

Ulquiorra strolls over to the closed door, tilting his head curiously.

"How long will the creature remain out there?"

Ichigo shakes his head, trying to stop his hand from trembling.

"No idea, but I am not opening the doors back up again, no damn way!"

Grimmjow sidles past him, tapping at the battery icon.

"Don't think we have a choice, the doors bein closed are draining the battery quicker."

"The doors are staying closed."

"Kurosaki-"

"Nope."

"OPEN THE DAMN DOORS KUROSAKI!"

"KISS MY ASS!"

Grimmjow yanks Ichigo up by his collar, but before a real fight breaks out, Rukia manages to pry them apart, then points up at the overhead digital clock, which now reads:

1am.

One hour down, five more to go.

Ichigo pushes past Grimmjow, but reluctantly opens the door, and thankfully the bunny is no longer out there.

Everyone breathes a huge sigh of relief.

"An hour already? That seemed pretty fast to me."

Rukia shrugs.

"Maybe time works differently here."

Ulquiorra is now the one studying the monitors, his emerald eyes never once shifting away from the screen.

Grimmjow grumbles, leaning back against the wall nearest to the door.

"This is utter bullshit, what is even the fucking point of all this?"

 _"Aww, is grimm kitty getting frustrated already?"_

Ichigo is the first to reach the speaker.

"GIN!"

 _"The one and only, I see ya all are still kickin, goodie!"_

"This isn't a game you son of a bitch!"

 _"Actually Ichigo, it is. I jus wanted to check up and make sure none of ya were dead yet, and Aizen gives ya his best regards!"_

The line is cut off once again, and Ichigo slumps face first onto the desk.

"First thing I'm doing when I get out of here is ringing his damn neck!"

Taking a well needed calming breath, Ichigo then gets up, standing by Ulquiorra's side at the monitors.

"Have you been checking them all?"

"Hmm? Well, I have been checking the ones with the animatronics in."

"ULQUIORRA! YOU HAVE TO CHECK THEM ALL DAMNIT!"

Ulquiorra huffs, gesturing at the system.

"Well Kurosaki, if you believe you can do it better, you are free to stare at them yourself."

Ichigo switches through the cameras, and finds the chick character now missing.

"I thought you said you looked at the ones with them in!"

"I did...it must have only just moved."

Ichigo groans, flicking through the cameras.

"Shit, where are you..."

Grimmjow frowns and shifts on his feet, hearing something quietly moving out in the corridor behind him.

He reaches a hand over and presses the door light switch, immediately regretting his decision.

Still as a statue and staring in with lifeless eyes, is the chick.

Orihime screams once again, and Grimmjow quickly switches the light back off.

"KUROSAKI!"

Ichigo slams the right door button shut quickly, separating them from the horror outside the door.

Grimmjow stares at the sealed door, before shuffling back and staring out the right side window.

"Shit, it's still out there."

"Well, we can't keep the door shut forever, it's going to drain the batteries again."

Grimmjow tugs the fan out from the wall socket, clutching it as if it were a bat.

Ichigo blinks over at him.

"What are you doing?"

"You're gonna have to open the door soon, and if it's still there, it's getting this to the fucking face."

Ichigo clenches the bridge of his nose.

"Seriously, you're gonna whack it with a fan?"

"Do you have a better idea, huh?"

Ichigo stares down at the battery power, now drained to 64%.

They were in deep deep trouble, especially if he didn't open the door quickly.

Grimmjow readies his other hand on the light switch, giving Ichigo a nod to tell him to open it.

Ichigo slams his palm on the switch, and the door opens.

The light comes on, and Grimmjow's eyes flicker down the corridor.

With a grunt, he lets the fan fall to his side, switching the light back off.

"It's gone."

Rukia, who is now comforting Orihime in the far corner of the room, gives a sigh of relief.

"HAHAHA-"

Ichigo starts to laugh uncontrollably, and Ulquiorra takes a step back from him.

"Have you finally lost your mind, soul reaper?"

As tears stream down his cheeks, Ichigo manages to gather himself together enough to talk.

"Grimmjow...was gonna hit the thing with a fucking fan...I just...HAHA-"

He bursts into a new fit of laughter, much to Grimmjow's utter annoyance.

"STOP LAUGHING YOU BASTARD! I DIDN'T SEE YOU GETTING READY TO FIGHT!"

Ichigo doubles over, and Ulquiorra takes over the monitors, after all, they don't all want to die, do they?

"There isn't time for this stupidity, we must keep an eye on the cameras."

Ichigo wipes another stray tear from his eyes, calming himself down with long deep breaths.

"S-sorry, it's just, damn."

With a sneer, Grimmjow places the fan back on the shelf.

"Glad you're finding this so fucking funny, Kurosaki. Maybe I'll just throw your ass outside next time then!"

Ichigo chooses not to rise to the taunt this time, and just shuffles over to Orihime and Rukia.

"Don't worry, we'll get out of here Orihime, I promise you."

Orihime, tears glistening in her eyes, stares up at him.

"B-but, Ichigo-"

"Listen to me, have I ever broken a promise to you before?"

After a slight pause, Orihime shakes her head, tears now spilling down her rosy cheeks.

"No, you haven't."

"Then trust me now. I will make sure we get out of here."

 ** _Clap_**

 ** _Clap_**

Ichigo turns on his heel to see Grimmjow clapping his hands together, a feral grin on his lips.

"Always gotta be the hero, huh Kurosaki?"

Ichigo scowls.

"Don't start."

"Start what, exactly?"

"You know what, the last thing we need is to start fighting amongst ourselves."

Grimmjow snorts, letting his hands fall back to his side.

"I just think it's kind of pathetic how you feel the need to play as the hero all the damn time."

Aiming to change the subject, Rukia heads over to the clock on the wall.

"Idiots, none of you are even keeping an eye on the time. It's four am already."

Ichigo's eyes nearly pop out of his skull as he races over to make sure he heard her correctly.

But yeah, right there on the digital clock, reads four am.

"What in the hell? It can't have been four hours, it can't!"

"Well it obviously has been, like I said before, it seems like time works differently here."

Two more hours, just two more hours and then they had won.

Maybe this was going to be easier than they had originally thought.

Ichigo breathes a heavy sigh of relief, before leaning back against the desk.

"Huh, seems like we didn't really have to worry after all then."

Ulquiorra on the other hand, is not so convinced.

Frowning deeply, he flicks through the various cameras.

Something feels...off, but he can't quite put his finger on it.

That is, until he flicks to the pirate cove area camera.

He doesn't even have time to utter a word to the others before a mechanical running is heard outside of the left corridor, currently where Grimmjow has shuffled over too.

Ulquiorra's hand reaches for the door button, but for some reason, it doesn't work, and the door remains wide open.

Ichigo notices the sudden urgency coming from Ulquiorra first, and his eyes flicker to the corridor, just as a silver glinting hook appears from the darkness and hooks Grimmjow right under the collar of his uniform.

"HEY WHAT THE FUCK-"

As Grimmjow starts to get tugged back into the dark corridor, Ichigo grabs onto the panther's upper arm, trying to use his strength to keep whatever the hell was grabbing Grimmjow from pulling him out any further, but it doesn't work.

The only thing that happens is Ichigo start's to get tugged out with him.

Rukia growls, choosing to dive out into the corridor and clamber onto the animatronics back, tugging at it's neck and head.

Grimmjow is now struggling fiercely, a trickle of blood now seeping through his collar where the hook is digging into his skin.

"DAMMIT GET OFF OF ME YOU FUCKIN METAL BASTARD!"

Ichigo grunts with effort as he tries a different approach, trying to dislodge the sharp hook, causing Grimmjow to hiss sharply at him.

"KUROSAKI YOU'RE ONLY MAKING IT DIG IN DEEPER YOU LITTLE BASTARD!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU UNGRATEFUL PRICK I'M TRYING TO SAVE YOUR LIFE HERE!"

"I DIDN'T ASK YOU TOO SO FUCK YOU SOUL REAPER!"

"You lot are beginning to give me a headache."

Everyone freezes as Grimmjow is ripped free from the hooks grip with a pained yell, and a long metallic pole is shoved straight through the animatronics body, sending it crashing to the floor, jittering and writhing.

Ichigo and Rukia crash to the floor, but are quickly yanked up harshly by their collars and thrown back inside the control room.

Ulquiorra calmly walks around them, pressing the appropriate button, and the door slams shut.

Grimmjow, now panting wildly and a large hand clamped over his neck wound, stares over at the all to calm Ulquiorra.

"How did you even do that?"

Ulquiorra stares over at him.

"Hmm? Oh, there was a metal pole hidden under the monitor desk, so I merely dislodged it and used it to buy time to get you idiots back in here."

Ichigo and Rukia stay sat on the cold floor, also staring at Ulquiorra, which of course doesn't go by unnoticed.

"Are you all quite done staring at me?"

Ichigo swallows thickly, his throat now rather dry.

"S-sorry, it's just...you don't even look that strong."

Ichigo regrets the words as soon as they fly out of his mouth, expecting Ulquiorra to beat the crap out of him or worse, but the pale arrancar merely shrugs, his eyes drifting back to the monitors.

"It is stupid of you to underestimate me Kurosaki, but I trust you will not do so again."

Orihime gets to her feet, before rushing over and wrapping her arms tightly around Ulquiorra, who tenses, his eyes widening.

"Oh thank you Ulquiorra, thank you for saving them!"

Grimmjow can't help but snicker at the bewildered look on Ulquiorra's face, whereas Rukia and Ichigo both move to unpry Orihime and get her a safe distance away from the pale and now deadly silent arrancar.

With a quiet snort, Ulquiorra glances between the two soul reapers.

"You two are awfully jumpy. Do you think I will kill the girl for touching me?"

Ichigo shares a quick glance with Rukia, before nodding his head.

"Yeah, kind of."

"Perhaps you are more stupid than I thought."

"HEY!"

Suddenly the monitors shut down completely, the screen going black, followed by a static hiss through the speakers.

Ichigo sidles over, leaning closer to the speaker to try to work something out from the white noise.

 _"HELLO AGAIN FRIENDS!"_

"AH! GIN, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU I ALMOST HAD A HEART ATTACK!"

 _"Awww, sorry Ichi, didn't mean to scare ya. Haven't looked at the time recently, have ya?"_

"Huh?"

Ichigo's eyes flicker to the digital clock, which now reads six am exactly.

"We...won. WE WON!"

 _"Indeed ya did, and I gotta be honest, we were kinda sceptical up here, especially when poor grimmy got hooked by that darn fox..."_

"LET US OUT NOW, WE WON THE STUPID GAME!"

 _"Relax...Ichi...you'll all be back home in now time, and all of this will seem like jus a bad dream..."_

With a frown, Ichigo pulls away from the speaker.

"What the hell does that mean?"

The other still wide open door to the room slams shut with a bang, and then a purple gas starts to spill out from a large vent just over their heads.

"GIN WHAT IS THAT?"

 _"It's night night gas."_

"GIN I SWEAR-"

Ichigo hears some thumps echo around the room as the others fall to the floor, before his own eyes start to feel way too heavy.

 _"Jus relax Ichi, let the good ol gas do it's job."_

As Ichigo feels his body sagging, he takes one last half lidded glance up at the speaker.

"F-fuck you, Gin."

* * *

 **So, I'm sorry it took me so long to write the last part of this, but I hope it was fun to read, I enjoyed writing it XD**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
